Ultimate Timeline
The Ultimate Timeline is the timeline where Ben Tennyson kept the Ultimatrix after defeating the Diagon and Vilgax. Future wise, it progresses into the timeline that Ultimate Ben derives from. Description Obvious detail being that Ben Tennyson not exchanging the Ultimatrix for the completed Omnitrix after the downfall of the Diagon. As result, Azmuth simply placed the completed Omnitrix into storage (until two decades later...). The Ultimatrix remains the device of Ben's heroic career. Decades, Ben becomes a two things: A powerful superhero that safeguards the Earth and a family man. His career even involved a brief exploit as the President of the planet before resignation. On the side of his heroics, Ben has created quite the family for himself in the future. A loving wife, a son and daughter (Kenny and Gwen). And for that son, he is gifted an Omnitrix of his own and mentored by his father in the means of heroism. Within this future, Ben has watched his children grow into quite the heroes, facing enemies of their own as well as some from his very own past. A timeline where we witness more of Ultimate Ben 10,000 and the life that surrounds him in his own timeline. A timeline that awaits a destined visit from a time-walker known as Eon, whom Ben Tennyson must face in order to preserve his own world. History Obvious detail being that Ben Tennyson not exchanging the Ultimatrix for the completed Omnitrix after the downfall of the Diagon. As result, Azmuth simply placed the completed Omnitrix into storage (until two decades later...). The Ultimatrix remains the device of Ben's heroic career. A year later, Gwendolyn Tennyson had gone to Freidkin University, graduating with a degree in mystical arts. During that exact course of time, Kevin Levin had indulged further training as a Plumber, progressing not only to Magister but also in ranks of Alpha Squadron. At age of 18, Ben Tennyson was permitted Master Control of the Ultimatrix by Azmuth. The formation of Undertown. Due to the actions of the "Purge" by the Forever Knights, there were obvious tensions between humans and aliens on Earth. In order to protect aliens from such actions, the area of "Undertown" was created as a Plumber-sanctioned neighborhood, under constant protection. Years passing as previous tensions were resolved, alien cultures being embraced and assimilated among Earthlings, Undertown soon rose to the surface among Bellwood. Age 21, Julie Yamato had attended Freidkin University, eventually graduating with a degree in Physical education. Ben celebrated her graduation by proposing to her, Julie gleefully accepting. Months would pass, Kevin giving a proposal of his to Gwen. With alien/human tensions resolving, it wasn't just aliens and their cultures being embraced and accepted among Earth, but their technology as well. Earth's technology and medicine advanced swiftly thanks to alien assistance. Such advancements in medicine are noted to be the reason an elderly Max Tennyson remains in athletic condition. With tensions resolved, bigot Will Harangue and his channel were driven underground. At one point, Nemesis Industries had been bought by young businessman named William Billions. A human claiming to be a dimension-hopped refugee from Dimension 12. Crime appears to have risen, both alien and human. Various gangs formed, clashes between themselves and Plumber authority, brawls throughout the city, etc. Gangs such as the Nuevo Circus Freaks (led by Frightwig) and Fistrick. External influences among the criminal underworld sourcing from a freelance Techadon master. At age 23, Julie had given birth to her daughter, Gwen Tennyson. She later gave birth to her son, Kenny, three years later. Meanwhile, age 25, Gwendolyn had given birth to a son of her own, Devlin Levin. Thanks to past events, Charmcaster had reformed and became a benevolent leader of Ledger-Domain. Alongside her reformation, she had made up with Gwendolyn. Through them lies a diplomatic relationship regarding Earth and Ledger-Domain. In terms of this, Charmcaster had granted Gwendolyn the title of "High Magus". A decade passes, consisting of multiple events happening. With Earth gradually changing to a new political atmosphere, Ben (35) becomes president in attempts to stabilize it. Following a month later, the return of Vilgax in form of an invasion. Though defeating and saving the Earth, Ben decided to resign from office, passing it onto Gwendolyn (who was his vice president). With Gwendolyn taking over as president, Ben simply returned to his family and the heroics. A year later, Kenny's tenth birthday would arrive. As a gift, Azmuth bestowed the younger Tennyson with the completed Omnitrix, improved over the years. Joining the side of his father on the battlefield, Kenny grow to see the heroics for what they were; An obligation that isn't just kid stuff. Kenny's own endeavors as a hero would be alongside his sister (Gwen) and his cousin (Devlin). A highlighted endeavor for Kenny and his team was the return of Albedo, escaped from Galvan prison facility. Using his allies (Hugh, Swamps and Fridge) to distract most of the family, Albedo targeted Ben for the sake of his Ultimatrix. Kenny getting involved, assisted his father in taking down the sinister look-alike of his father. Albedo was simply returned to Galvan Prime for imprisonment. The Tennyson and Levin families continue the heroics of safeguarding the planet in the futuristic setting. Known Inhabitants *Ben Tennyson (age 36) *Kenny Tennyson (Ult. Timeline) *Gwen Tennyson (Ult. timeline) *Devlin Levin (Ult. timeline) *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Tennyson (nee' Yamato) *Max Tennyson *Will Harangue *Quartz *Albedo *William Billions *Inspector 13 *Techadon Drone Enforcer (AKA "Fistina") *Fistrick *Nuevo Circus Freaks **Frightwig (leader) *Hugh *Swamps *Fridge *Azmuth *Eunice Gallery Category:Locations Category:Timelines Category:Chronos22